


The School Of Lycanthropy

by VEVYEOL



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Smut, abodynamics, alphaChanyeol, omegaBaekhyun, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEVYEOL/pseuds/VEVYEOL
Summary: As high school ends and college rolls by, all werewolf’s have to go to The School of Lycanthropy or known as UL (University of Lycanthropy).UL includes classes of certain ranks: Omegas, Betas, and Alphas. Depending on your rank, you have to take classes justifying your title.For Byun Baekhyun—being an Omega in the school of Lycanthropy isn’t as easy and fair as everyone says it is. Definitely not when he meets his mate,Park Chanyeol. And an alpha at that."Keep your hands off of him," Chanyeol growls, warning the other alphas off."This Omega is mine."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 338
Collections: ChanBaek





	The School Of Lycanthropy

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited.

Baekhyun is not a morning person. The sun infiltrating through the blinds of his college dorm make him groan in displeasure, it’s too early to be thinking of waking up. Warm covers are bundle around his form, only leaving his head in the cold air. The soft, blond curls are messy, laying atop his forehead with slight knots in between them. Slowly opening his eyes, Baekhyun is met with sunlight that makes him quench his eyes shut immediately. Nothing says good morning like the sun at 7:48 am. Another groan leaves his lips, this time louder and higher pitched. The sun is peeking through that damn broken blind. Baekhyun sighs as he finally sits up, making a mental note to fix that stupid thing. Running slim fingers through his hair, Baekhyun finally decided to get ready for the day. 

“You are full of absolute shit Minseok!” The first class of the day is health and the omega has never wanted to die as bad as now. Currently, Minseok, one of Baekhyun’s best friends, is telling him a story about AIDS and it sounded like complete bull. “That’s what I heard! Don’t yell at me because you’re not a believer.” Minseok pats Baekhyun’s cheek with cold hands; making Baekhyun move away from the action. As the middle of class comes, Baekhyun then realizes that he forgot to finish his body diagram of the omega body systems. Widening his eyes, Baekhyun looks at Minseok with worry. “I forgot to finish my body systems!” Baekhyun whines out in despair. The other omega looks at him in confusion until he too, widens his eyes, “I thought that was due next week?” Minseok hurriedly looks through his calendar for the due date, only to sigh when he reaches the page. Minseok’s curly dark hair covers his eyes slightly as he points at the due date of the project. Two days until it’s done. “Thank God, we have two more days.” When Baekhyun finally relaxes, he tunes back in on what the teacher was saying, “In our next unit, we are going to be talking about Heat and when and why omegas get them.” 

Turning to the window next to him, Baekhyun huffs out a breath. Why are they just now talking about heat? Everyone here has had their own heat by at least two or three times. Isn’t it a little late to be going over it? 

As if the teacher could read his mind, she lightly smiles before explaining further. 

“Yes, you all have had your heat already correct?” Some students have the decency to groan or nod in response. “We’re going over it to briefly remind you of what can happen if you spend it with a someone...or moreover your mate.” Baekhyun slumps when he hears the word ‘mate’. Originally, Baekhyun loves the idea of a mate, but in reality; he doesn’t think he has one. In his mind, he’d be too problematic for them to handle. “Mating season is coming up very quickly. In fact, it’s next week. Omegas who go into heat in mating season are under very dangerous conditions. At all times you must stay inside your dorm room and have another omega take care of you. As for omegas who aren’t in heat, you are prescribed to walk with an adult at the end of the day for safety reasons.” Minseok beside of Baekhyun hits his arm when the blond male yawns. 

“Are you scared?” Minseok asks, his voice in a whisper. 

“Me? No. It’s not like I’m going to meet my mate anyway.” Minseok sighs and looks at the ceiling in awe as his hands touch his cheeks.

“I hope I do.” 

“Who do you think it will be? Perhaps our beta crush Jongdae?” Both omegas quietly squeal in thought of the young, handsome beta. Before Baehyun could add another comment, the bell rings, signifying the end of class. Since the omega only had three classes that day, he had around an hour to hang out before his next class started. With a quick goodbye to Minseok, Baekhyun exitied the classroom to his favorite spot on the school's campus. 

Stepping outside in the bright ten am sun, the small omega tilted his head back in delight. The way the light breeze travels through his hair felt almost as nice as the way the wet grass smelt from the morning dew. As Baekhyun began to walk, his muddy shoes leave light footprints on the sidewalk after he crossed a light patch of grass. The closer Baekhyun got to his spot, the more calm he got; being a beautiful day in all, how could he not be in a good mood? Upon reaching the awaited spot, Baekhyun smiles in joy when he sees the tree stump, vacated and dry under the large camphor tree. As the blond male sat down, he glanced upon the green field before him, smiling at the feeling of his wolf clawing to be let out to play on the large land.

If it wasn't for him being in public he would shift and run around in his wolf form, maybe getting other wolves to play with him. Though, it does sound like an enticing idea, Baekhyun is wearing a sweatshirt a little more on the pricey side and he does not want to rip it up in shreads. Surpressing his wolf, the omega leans back and closes his eyes to finally relax and enjoy the warm breeze passing through him. He could be listening to music now but why would he need to when the campus was filled with birds chirpping and empty halls where students werent bustling around with their loud shoes and snobby mouths? 

Sadly, it's time for his second class to begin and like every other omega in this school, he had to take foods. Don't get Baekhyun wrong, foods was a fun class and all when you're not on washing duty. Kim Junmyeon, an omega with dark brown hair would like to agree as he is already washing a large plastic bowl with leftover flour still inside of it. "You guys didn't even bother to dump out the rest of the ingredients? Lazy snobs."

Junmyeon groans when three of the omegas, excluding Baekhyun, from their group laughed mischievously. Baekhyun grabs a pair of pink rubber gloves and decided to help the other omega while they waited for the brownies to finish baking.

"Why am I always stuck on washing duty while you guys get to grab the ingredients and actually make the food? It's totally not fair!" Junmyeon tuts as he passes a glass pan for Baekhyun to rinse and dry. "Hey, I'm usually doing the dishes too, whether you're here or gone for your heat leave." At that Junmyeon laughs, making Baekhyun join in. During the beginning of the year the two omegas learned that they have, indeed, recieved the short end of the stick. 

"Are you two done with the dishes? The brownies have just finished and there's more plates to wash." The two omegas look at each other and sigh, this class will always be a pain to them. With a slight nod, Baekhyun walks over to grab the other dishes before another omega speaks up, "We're going to try and split up the brownies evenly. Is it okay if you two get the smaller pieces since you didn't help out with the cooking?" Though the girl looks cute, Baekhyun wants to punch her in the face. "What do you mean? I helped mix the flour and eggs and I poured the chocolate chips in the bowl. I just went over to help Junmyeon finish the dishes." The girl's smile slightly falters and Baekhyun can see how fake she was being. 

"Let's say we all did equal work, yeah?" Baekhyun wanted to punch her mouth, but instead he just smiled and nodded. That bitch won't get a reaction from him. Turning around, Baekhyun didn't expect to be faced with a vexed expression from his friend who was still wearing rubber gloves with a sponge in his left hand. The look Baekhyun recieved was murderous as he put the new dishes in the sink to be washed.

"You're kidding me right? Equal work my ass. They won't let me do anything but wash the dishes." Baekhyun felt bad for his friend. At least they let Baekhyun add in little things to the dishes while they assign Junmyeon to dish duty. "If I had the guts, I'd stand up to them but I don't." Junmyeon whispered as he once again began to wash the dishes. Baekhyun decided to join in again and help dry the culinary supllies.

The third and final class of the day finally rolled by and the blond male couldn't be more happier. Baekhyun didn't exactly favor his Defensive class but at least he could be with his best friend (other than Minseok and Junmyeon) while they trained. Other than training and mostly running, Baekhyun kind of liked fighting, though, he isn't very good at it. Kyungsoo although, a short, wide eyed boy with black hair is and enjoys kicking Baekhyun's butt when they do drills. Since the building all of the omegas train at was farther away from the campus, they all get to pass by the alphas and betas doing their outdoor training. On days Baekhyun had his Defensive class, he'd oggle at the beta Jongdae who Minseok and him share a crush on, with his white muscle shirt on and his muscles glistening with sweat. Baekhyun sighed at the site in front of him. Oh how hot the beta was with the spear in his hand as he swiftly moved forward to throw it at the target set in front of him. Bullseye. So impressive. Baekhyun's inner omega whined at the site of the strong beta in front of him. Just as Jongdae was about to throw another spear, someone bumped into Baekhyun, making him stumble and almost lose his balance. 

As his attention was snatched away from the beta, Baekhyun looked up to see Jongdae but instead was met with a tall male also in a muscle shirt. Part of his black hair was pulled up into a tiny poneytail at the top of his head, though it didn't make him look anyless masculine. The tall man, most likely an alpha, has defined muscles rippling as he threw a iron axe into a target like Jongdae's. Damn was this man good, seeing how he also landed a direct hit in the middle of the target. Finally drifting his eyes away from the scene, Baekhyun began his journey to his last class as his body shivered.

"We have three weeks left of this semester and they still haven't gotten a new teacher for this class?" Kyungsoo whispers to Baekhyun as they see the teacher walk in with men behind his back. Defensive is an all omega class, like all of Baekhyun's classes, but this teacher is the only beta out of all of his other teachers. Baekhyun kind of thinks it's weird but it doesn't bother him too much. The blond omega opens his mouth to respond only to be cut off when their instructer begins to talk. "Today is a special day of training. We are going to skip working out," most of the omegas cheer as he continues, "so you can learn how to properly protect yourself in the real world." Baekhyun then slowly understands why the tall men behind their beta teacher are there now. 

Innocent brown eyes wonder among the tall men, most likely alphas, and Baekhyun starts to feel a little scared. Defensive class was usually small due to the school dividing the omega students into different schedules and classes at different times, but Baekhyun realizes that there are enough men to be paired up with every student in the room; and that is terrifying. Beside of Baekhyun, Kyungsoo seems to smell his distress and softly elbow his friend's side. "You'll be fine Baek...It's just like when we go against each other." Baekhyun appricated that Kyungsoo was trying to help him calm down, but it wasn't helping in any way. 

"Not really! These are...these are dominants," his voice wavered as he whispered his worries. Kyungsoo sighed and began to take a look at the supposed dominants himself. There were many, enough for a one on one and Kyungsoo was a little excited to go agaisnt someone taller and stronger than him. "Now, everyone will get their own partner since this is a small class. I didn't bother to assign partners so just pick whoever you want...except another omega." Baekhyun internally groaned. "We're doing the drill that we've been practicing for weeks. This is the time to test it out and who's better to test it on other than an alpha?" 

"Omegas, get into your areas. Since we are fighting today we are going to need a lot of space, so spread out and make sure you have enough room. I want some groups in here and some outside. Now, go!" The teacher clapped his hands and most people began to walk outside to be in the sunlight but Baekhyun stayed rooted to his spot like Kyungsoo. "I'm staying inside...I don't want to go outside." Kyungsoo looked to see about five dominants left in the room before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning to his right, he sees an alpha (indeed tall for his 5'3 structure) with pretty tan skin and light brown hair. "Hey, do you want to be partners?" Kyungsoo almost swoons when he hears how soft yet deep his voice was; and his scent. Holy--

"Yeah." Just as Kyungsoo was about to be sweeped away, Baekhyun whimpered in distress and clunged onto the elder's arm. "Baekhyun, I'll be just over there okay? The teacher isn't even in here so maybe you don't even have to do anything." Baekhyun whined again but was soon cut off when someone grabbed his arm.

"You guys go, I got him." A rich, deep voice caught Baekhyun's attention, making his body shiver and his eyes go wide. Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo leaves with a grin while ushering Baekhyun to get a move on. His heart was beating fast and his palms were sweating profusely, making Baekhyun tilt his head down with anxiety of being paired with an alpha. Since the omega had his head down, he doesn't notice that the alpha has moved to be in front of him. "What's your name?" A sudden voice asks, startling the small omega again. 

"Baekhyun," he whispers, keeping his head down. The alpha laughs and it makes goosebumps crawl under Baekhyun's skin. Lifting his head up, Baekhyun is met with the alpha from before, but his hair isn't up anymore, it's down across his forehead in a nice style. Almost instantaneously, Baekhyun is hit with the smell of evergreen, making him let out a satisfied whimper. The tall alpha smiles at the noise, "My name is Chanyeol." Sweat decorated his tan skin and his muscle shirt was almost soaked from the alpha's pre-workout. "Hi," Baekhyun says and Chanyeol laughs loudly. 

"Shall we get started?" Chanyeol asks, his eyebrow raised. The blond haired male nods and begins walking to their area to get ready. 

Baekhyun watches as the alpha lead them to an open spot, his slender fingers fidgeting in his own grip, rubbing against each other to attempt to calm his anxiety. As their feet stop, Baekhyun feels his mouth open, "I'm--I'm not very good at this...ugh fighting thing." The alpha--Chanyeol, eyes Baekhyun's expression as he voices out his, in a way, discomforts and insecurities. 

Abruptly, large, rough fingers ruffle the omega's hair and Baekhyun doesn't want to admit it but his omega inside is swooning in the attention they're recieving from the alpha that smells like evergreen trees and a hint of smores (also his guilty pleasure snack). "Don't worry about it, I'm just here for practice. Mr.Im already told me what I need to do so just pretend I'm that one omega friend you've been practicing with." Baekhyun knows it's impossible to imagine and act like the alpha was Kyungsoo and it seems that Chanyeol also knows but he just gives him a little grin as to say, you'll do fine.

Getting into position was easy, but actually starting the drill was another level. Chanyeol has already gotten in his postion, legs slightly spread and hands out and in front of his chest for Baekhyun to grab on when he begins the drill. It takes some time but Baekhyun finally gets into his stance as he runs his hands down his pants to try and wipe away the nervous sweat littering his skin. "Are you ready?" Chanyeol patiently asks, his almond shaped eyes crinkling slightly, making the small omega's heart flutter. Damn was this alpha handsome as hell. Baekhyun wasn't going to lie, if he ever met his mate, he hoped it would be someone like Chanyeol: kind, handsome, caring, and patient. His scent. His scent. Baekhyun has never smelt anything as good as the alpha in front of him. Sure, Kim Jongdae was walking art but Baekhyun couldn't relate to Minseok's claims about the beta's scent, claiming it was 'better than any ramen or lambskewers they've smelt on the streets'.

Now, Baekhyun can relate about why Minseok nagged him about the beta's scent, although Baekhyun's reason was purely because of the sweet alpha in front of him with jet black hair and beautiful eyes. Chanyeol's scent alone made Baekhyun want to bask in it, smother himself in the homey scent forever and maybe even set his wolf free to enjoy the safety it brings to his body. Suddenly, a hand lands on the omega's shoulder, lightly shaking his arm to try and snatch him away from his own thoughts. "Oh..Yeah. I'm ready." Smiling Chanyeol removed his arm making the omega inside of Baekhyun whine at the lost of contact. 

And so they start. The first step is to hit Chanyeol's calf with his heel to send him to the floor while twisting his body by his shoulders, but Baekhyun soon finds himself embarrassed when the alpha doesn't move an inch with his, in Baekhyun's opinion, rather hard kick. To save the omega the shame, Chanyeol quickly falls to the floor--ungracefully too-- and lays there with his hands by his head, not moving. Baekhyun would laugh if this wasn't such an embarrassing situation for him; the alpha didn't budge when he recieved a kick to the calf. Chanyeol either must be really strong or just carries a lot of pride with him.

Sadly, the next step of the fight was to have Baekhyun fall on his back by someone grabbing his leg, which was terrifying when that someone is an alpha. When Chanyeol does it, he does it softly yet forceful enough to get Baekhyun on the ground, letting him land the fall he has been practicing for months. As predicted, Chanyeol crawled between the omegas legs and placed his arms by Baekhyun's head. In this moment, Baekhyun almost let out a whine when he sees how much more handsome Chanyeol looks close up. With Chanyeol's thighs pressed against his, Baekhyun begins to become more embarrassed than he possibly could be when his legs are spread out with the alpha in between them.

At this point, the small omega just hopes the tall alpha doesn't notice his red cheeks or his sweaty palms against his chest. Continuing on is as hard as when they started, but Baekhyun takes a shuttering breath and progreses to the next move. Taking the palms of his hands, the blond headed boy places them upon the alpha's chest, almost instantly regretting it when he feels the toned muscles beneath the tank top. At this moment, Baekhyun realizes that no one can say anything to make the tall male in front of him look un-interesting in any kind of way; not even the sweat on his hands from the alphas shirt comes off as gross, instead, the omega inside of Baekhyun curls in a ball because it's the alphas scent on his fingers.

It takes everything for Baekhyun to suppress his wolf's urges and not lay on his back, completely sumbmissive, baring his neck openly to the alpha until he begged to be taken, claimed. Claimed? Baekhyun's eyes widened, he did not just think about being claimed! Trying to hurry and finish the move, Baekhyun lightly knees Chanyeol in the ass, which Chanyeol now has learned to move quickly, causing his face to be near Baekhyun's shoulder--

Oh my God he can just claim--

Shaking his head quickly, Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol's side and scoots back as the alpha turns slightly, giving him a light kick to the stomach, causing him to go backwards, guaranteeing Baekhyun safety. When Baekhyun stands up, Chanyeol is already on his feet with a big smile on his face and eager eyes.

"Let's keep practicing."

"It was so embarrassing Minho! He didn't even budge...oh my God, I seriously can't believe I had to work with an alpha today. You know," Baekhyun glares at the beta, eyes tired and hard, "you are super lucky to be a beta. You don't have recommended classes because of your rank and you don't have to take health! Stupid health! That class is just there to humiliate us omegas." Slamming the bottle of Soju down, Baekhyun makes a 'tch' sound, clearly a little drunk. 

Minho laughs at the omega, his hands coming up to pat the small male in front of him. "There, there, you'll be okay little omega." Baekhyun glares, but doesn't move away from the touch of his friend, "One day you're going to find a nice alpha or beta to take care of you." Baekhyun scoffs.

"Yeah right!"

"Has anyone caught your attention this semester?" Baekhyun blushes as Minho moves his eyebrows at him in a suggestive way.

"Yes, his name is Kim Jongdae! He is this super handsome beta and I see him every time I go to Defense class. I think he is a...sophmore?" Baekhyun places his hands on his cheeks as he oggles on about the hot beta. "He's like super tall. Actually, he might be normal height...I don't know. Then again, everyone is tall to me!" Minho laughs, because indeed, almsot everyone is taller than his short legged friend.

"Any alphas interest my 5 ft 2 friend?"

"Not re--" Baekhyun stops mid sentence, suddenly remembering the hot as hell alpha helping him with his form. "Yes! The alpha I was telling you about? He super, super tall and has these beautiful eyes and cute, big ears and his scent was the best thing I've ever smelt in my life! He is like super buff too! I wouldn't mind if he crushed me to death because holy--"

"Baekhyun," Minho laughs, gestering his hands to calm the omega down from rambling on. "It seems like you may have a bigger crush on him than that beta dude. What's his name?" Baekhyun thinks for a second, placing his hand on his chin.

"Uh...I think it is Chan...Chanbin? No, Chan...yeol? Chanyeol? Yeah! His name is Chanyeol!" Minho smiles and ruffles his friend's hair in a sweet gesture.

"I wonder if he likes our little omega too? Hmm?" Taking his wallet out of his pocket, Minho quickly places some money on the table before pushing in his chair and taking Baekhyun's arm for him to stand as well. "Let's get you to your dorm Baekie."

It's morning and that means Baekhyun gets to wake up with a slight headache from all of the drinking he did the night before. As the brunet fully wakes up and downs a couple of ibuprofen after getting ready, he is prepared for the day. Since Baekhyun has to take required classes, he got to pick what days he gets whichever class, and thankfully, he picked three to be on one day and only one on the other. Today is the day he only has one class, which is choir; the same class his beta friend Minho is in. 

The hallways weren't as crowded due to it being early in the afternoon and most people were already in their assigned classes, writing down notes and wishing they were anywhere but here. Baekhyun can understand their pain. His classes awfully boring at most times, exlcuding cooking days when his group spills the batter of cookies on the floor or sauces and he gets to watch them scramble around to clean it quickly, chuckling to himself at the scene. Baekhyun will never stop complaining about his classes or teachers. To the omega's dismay, this is only his first year. Shot right out of high school, this means Baekhyun has three years to go at this dreaded school. Sure, this is one of the best schools out there for wolfs to get an education and learn about their species, but to Baekhyun it was just another school with dynamics and social systems that judged people who aren't as high in the pyramid as them. 

Technically, Baekhyun got lucky within taking choir this year in general since one of his classes was completely full (luck on his part) and he got to pick an extra class that for once, was open to any rank. This is why Baekhyun is able to be singing next to Minho, purely out of luck. To the blond haired omega's delight, there are a couple of omegas in the class with him, sitting near the front of the room to avoid all of the alphas in the last row of chairs. Again, on pure luck Baekhyun is happy to find that there aren't many alphas in his class; six at most. A majority of the class is taken by betas, mostly females who enjoy singing and joined the class to become better, just like Baekhyun. 

Sitting next to Choi Minho was a sacrafice seeing with all of the betas near him, but it was worth it because Minho would always make sly comments or jokes about the teacher that make Baekhyun's eyes turn onto crescents and his toes curl with the fear of being caught laughing. Jinki, Minho's mate who is also a beta, sits on Minho's left, occasionally putting his head on his mate's shouder always leaves the small omega in awe. Though, he couldn't help but wonder who was more of the 'dominant' in the relationship. Minho is very childish and loves to party and make stupid jokes about everything; although Baekhyun has seen him get stern with Jinki about either staying out late or drinking too much. On the other hand, Jinki is more serious but very kind and fun to be around when he knows the person well. Baekhyun wonders if they both consider themselves as dominants...preferably having equal roles.

There is nothing wrong with having the same role in a relationship in Baekhyun's onpion. It wasn't very common in their society but it was still a thing. Minho and Jinki are a perfect example of it. 

When the class ended, Baekhyun beamed because he has the rest of the day all to himself. Excitement couldn't even describe how Baekhyun felt to be free of his classes and finally be able to let out his wolf. Quickly rushing through the hallways and to the omega dorms as fast as he could, Baekhyun slammed his stuff down on his bed once he arrived to his room, hurrily grabbing some spare clothes for precaution before sprinting out with his old sandals on. Byun Baekhyun isn't one for caring of what people think about him, definitely not his clothing choices or how he wears makeup to some of his classes. So, he didn't care with all of the looks he was getting from other students, preferably the ones the dominants were spewing at him as he ran in the field. The forest was close but something caught his eye before he turned his head. That something turned out to be the hot alpha, topless and sweaty under the bright sun, his skin a dark tan and his hair was back into a tiny ponytail to avoid from getting into his face. Not only could the omega perfectly see his defined abs and arm muscles rippling under his skin, but there was something on his shoulder that looked familiar to Baekhyun. The shape was hard to decipher from far away but Baekhyun felt some kind of tug when he places his eyes upon the dark birthmark.

Before the alpha could catch Baekhyun staring, he turned his head and began to run faster before bringing his left palm to his face, staring at his own birthmark. A pale, brown bird shaped mark on his palm. As he sees the forest gain in on him, Baekhyun only wonders what birthmark Chanyeol has.

Being in wolf form is one of the best sensations to ever feel. Baekhyun prances around the leaf bed, his paws padding the green leaves with lightness as he joyfully smells the air. Deciding to let his wolf free may have been the best decision he has ever made in his life. The feeling of being couped up in his dorm with his pencil in his hand and his earbuds in his ears as he studies began to suffocate him entirely and Baekhyun needed a breather from school in general. Now, Baekhyun completely lets his wolf take over, letting him do whatever he please. His wolf leads them over to a tiny pond, stopping to drink water until he sees it. A young deer lies couple of rocks ahead of him, its head high in the air once it smells the wolf near it. Baekhyun eyes it as he drinks, only stopping to fully look at the young doe. Baekhyun could feel his wolf not wanting to act on attacking the deer, just wanting to stare at it. Not a second later, the deer suddenly gets up on wobbly legs and runs for its life, unskillfully tripping over stumps but gaining composure again once it gets back up.

Baekhyun internally laughs, what a cute deer.

Time passes and Baekhyun roams the forest with skill, avoiding dips and tree stumps with his paws. To the omega, the best part about roaming the forest by their school is the fresh scents of the wild. Trees loomed over the wolf, parts of his fur rubbing off on plants as he spreads the fresh scent on him, leaving tufts of light tan fur behind. Rolling around the bed of leaves also took most of his time, letting his feet hang in the air as he enjoys the new scents rubbing on him. The more minutes that are spent in the nature Baekhyun loves, the less stress he feels and he's sad when he has to shift back when he hears his stomach grumble. Baekhyun wasn't too keen on the idea of hunting; he'd rather have someone hunt for him, but it didn't matter anyway since hunting is prohibited on campus grounds. 

With a tiny groan, Baekhyun shifts back into his human form and grabs a new pair of clean clothes to put on before stuffing his dirty ones in a bag he snatched from his room once he left. As he got to his feet and slid on his sandals, light blue and tearing at the end slightly, he raised his arm to sniff how bad he smelt. Baekhyun hummed, thankfully he smelt only slightly of sweat and mostly of erbs from the forest floor. Slinging his backpack on his back, Baekhyun began to walk out of the linning of trees and into the field where some alphas and betas where still having class, though many people seemed to have left.

How long was Baekhyun inside of the forest? It could have only been a couple of hours at most. Baekhyun keeps walking, gripping the straps to his backpack when he sees some of the dominants look his way. Some are smiling, nodding their heads to the omega while talking to their friends. Baekhyun visibly winces. Should he run? No, that could provoke them to chase after him. Deciding with just walking faster, Baekhyun picks up speed only before he feels a foot hit his leg, causing him to fall to the ground. A couple of pieces of grass get into his mouth from the impact and it makes his mouth hurt. Before he could whine in distress, someone is yanking his neck back and throwing him back onto the ground. 

"That's where you belong," an alpha tsks in annoyance, "filthy omega." Baekhyun lays there, breathing heavily and deciding best on not moving. He soon feels a foot nudging his legs, light at first, then slowly turning more violent. It began to hurt and the omega spills a cry when the pain becomes more intense. He hears laughing. The alpha--maybe two-- are laughing at his pain. Before Baekhyun could cry again, he feels the kicking stop and a strong hand grabs the back of his shirt, easily lifting him off of the ground. Tears prick his eyes as he struggles, his hands flying to the collar of his large shirt to keep him from choking.

Then he smells it.

The scent of evergreen crawling up his nose. Instinctively, his legs curl and he bares his neck when he feels the scent overcoming all of his senses. The omega can’t think, his mind clouded with the tall alpha gripping his shirt behind him, exposing part of his stomach while seemingly growling at the other alphas. Baekhyun can’t register what’s happening, who kicked him and pushed him down; only the security the alpha holding him can bring him. If anyone witnessed the scene, then they would believe Baekhyun is in heat by the way his neck is bared, legs squeezing together and his toes curling inwards. Baekhyun looks like a bitch in heat. 

Before the omega can think of holding back, he lets out the loudest whimper he has ever made, purely from instinct and want. Unknowingly to Baekhyun, the tall alpha bares his teeth to the other alphas in warning, only to let out a seemingly territorial growl. 

"Keep your hands off of him," Chanyeol growls, warning the other alphas off. "This omega is mine." Baekhyun's eyes spring open, his lips opening but words trapped in his mouth. The blond male sees the two alphas scamper off at Chanyeol's words, fear written across their faces. Relief fills the omega's bones when he feels his feet reach the floor, a little rough landing but nothing that could hurt him. Angling his shoulders towards the alpha, Baekhyun stares at him with wide eyes, his lips falling open. Seeing Chanyeol looking angry immediately shuts has him shutting his mouth, his body going slack from the anger radiating off of the alpha. Chanyeol steps closer, his scent evading Baekhyun's senses too intensely, making him leave another whimper from his lips. 

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" Even the alpha's tone was angry, his face morhped into a serious expression, one only Baekhyun notices when he's training. Although, the blond omega notices there's something else behind his expression but he can't pin it. His scent says enough to Baekhyun and it leaves the omega trembling. "Answer me." Why was he so angry? Baekhyun couldn't hold the intense eye contact anymore and instead looked at the empty field. Where the hell were the teachers?

"Baekhyun!" That made Baekhyun flinch, his shoulders moving inwards. He wanted to curl into a ball and cry. He wanted Chanyeol to hold him and tell him that he would protect him. Taking a deep breath Baekhyun opened his mouth for the nth time, "I--I d-don't know." Chanyeol seemingly didn't like his answer and decided to take matters into his own hands. Softly, yet with some force, Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun's head up to look him in the eye when the omega broke down.

"I was scared!" Baekhyun cries, tears leaving trials in their wake as the omega lets down his walls. Chanyeol struggles to keep his expression stern when he sees the omega in front of him cry, immediately setting his brain on fire. At this point, both of the wolves are on pure instinct; Baekhyun daring to put his hands on the alphas (now) clothed chest, squeezing the material with his fists. Chanyeol thumbs Baekhyun's bottom lip, eyes turning soft when he sees the omega bawling his eyes out in front of him. Pulling him to his chest, Baekhyun hurrily grabs the back of the alphas shirt with the feeling of needing to be protected. He cries and Chanyeol pumps out calming pheromones for the omega to bathe in. 

Fingers graze Baekhyun's head in a feathery touch, light and delicate, just like him. "Where were you on your way to?" Chanyeol asks, one of his arms unwrapping around the small males waist. Damn is he tiny. Baekhyun's cries die down and he takes a mintue before answering, sniffling the whole time. 

"To g-get l...lunch." Chanyeol nods.

"Let's go get your lunch and then take you back to your dorm okay?" Baekhyun doesn't respond, only gripping the black haired alpha tighter when he makes a gesture to move away. When Chanyeol finally gets Baekhyun off of him, he wipes the young boy's eyes with his thumbs, cleaning away the trail of tears. Something inside of the omega stirs when he sees the alpha treating him like a highly priced artifact, gentle and careful.

"P-please don't leave me." Baekhyun's voice is a meer whisper, his vocal cords failing him. "I'm...scared of alphas." Wow, that was a low blow. Chanyeol, himself, is taken back when he hears the small omega voice out his fear. His fear of him. Almost on insinct Chanyeol immediately lets go of Baekhyun, giving the young blond some space between them. As Chanyeol moves away, Baekhyun suddenly feels cold. The sun is shining brightly down on the field where they stand, but Baekhyun can't help but to think he misses the alpha's warmth, heat that the sun can't bring him. 

"No," the omega whines softly, bringing his arm out to bundle Chanyeol's shirt in his hand.

"I'm not afraid of you." In this point in time, Chanyeol can practically see the panic in the omega's features, see the gears grinding in his head and the tiny beads of sweat collecting on his hair line. Its odd. Chanyeol has never been so attached to a wolf he met barely a day ago, yet here he is, releasing calming pheromones for the omega to indulge in. The omega--Baekhyun, in front of him is stunning. His blond hair grazing his forehead, fluffy and soft to the touch, his skin a pretty pale, and his teary crescent eyes. Chanyeol swears he can see the whole galaxy in them.

The alpha doesn't respond at first, it takes him a minute to regain his thoughts. 

"Come on, the cafeteria is going to stop serving food soon.” 

Just as Chanyeol claimed, the cafeteria is filled with empty tables, some students sitting by their self with the area filled by papers and laptops connected to long chargers that reach across the floor. Leading the way for the blond male, Chanyeol brought him over to the food bar, giving a quick swipe to the machine with his card before pushing the omega towards the food.

”I could’ve used my card. I have points on it...” Arguing with the alpha isn’t going to Baekhyun anywhere and he realizes that when Chanyeol keeps pushing him forward. Since it’s late in the afternoon, most of the food is gone, leaving behind packets of spicy ramen and bottles of water dunked in a chest full of water. Baekhyun notices that all of the ice has melted when he grabs a bottle, making a mental note to not play around in the forest for more than an hour around lunch time. To the small boy’s luck, there is two packets of sausages left and he immediately grabs them. A thought in his mind stops the omega before he turns around and offers the tall alpha a sausage. In a way, Baekhyun is silently thanking the black haired male for all he has done for him by offering food. 

“Do you want one?” The whisper is barely caught, but Chanyeol hears it loud enough with his wolf hearing. Moving his head up higher, Baekhyun takes notice to Chanyeol’s face, poised and serious. Slightly taken aback, Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows in confusion. It’s a second before he sees the alpha open his mouth, “No, you need to eat as much as you can.” Chanyeol takes the food from Baekhyun’s hands and grabs a small, plastic bag to carry the items in before handing it over to the omega. 

“What do you mean? I eat all of the time!” They make their way out of the cafeteria and start trailing down the path of white tables and chairs. 

“You’re tiny, so you need to eat more. You should’ve grabbed some milk...it helps with strengthening bones and growing.” 

“Growing? I’m 19, i’m not going to grow anymore. I’ve always been...ugh, small. I am an omega afterall. We don’t get very tall.” Chanyeol turns his head to see the boy walking slightly behind him struggling to keep up his pace with his short legs. Chanyeol frowns.

”You also need to pack on some weight. You’re too skinny.” Damn is the alpha straightforward. 

“Start eating more meats and proteins in general. Since were wolves, meat is already in the diet but you need more of it. Do you eat three meals a day?” 

“Not everyday.” Baekhyun shyly responds, becoming self conscious of his body. Chanyeol notices his discomfort in his scent but decides to ignore it.

”Well you’re going to now,” Baekhyun snaps his head towards the alpha in shock. Who the hell is this alpha to tell him what he is going? It’s Baekhyuns body, not his. “Excuse me?” Baekhyun starts but Chanyeol keeps going. 

“I better see you pack on some weight the next time I see you. And let me clarify, packing on weight does not mean simply ‘getting fat’, I mean building muscle and adding some fat because everyone needs fat in their body. Fuck, it looks like you have none. Do you even have muscles? God, I need to get you to a doctor or something—“

”Hey!” Baekhyun yells and it makes Chanyeol stop in his tracks when he sees the omega’s red face. “Stop talking about my body like that! I—I know i’m not like an average wolf but I’m healthy enough to live for a long time and I don’t need somebody to make decisions for me!” Chanyeol seems to be taken back by the omega’s outburst and Baekhyun looks shocked too. Since when did he have the courage to stand up to an alpha? A slight chance may be because Baekhyun is afterall comfortable with this alpha. Some onlookers glance at the scene before them but quickly look away when they see Chanyeol glaring. 

“We’ll little omega, i’m not just somebody and you will follow my orders.” Baekhyun freezes. Orders? Did Chanyeol, the nice alpha who’s been taking care of him just order him?

”Orders?” Baekhyun almost chokes on the word, tears filling his eyes. “How dare you?! You...bastard. I thought you were nice but you turned out to be just like all of the other alphas!” Roughly turning away, Baekhyun walks away with the bag held close to his chest and tears falling from his eyes. He’s disappointed and hurt. A hand grabs his wrist and it jerks him back with a shocking force, almost making him drop the plastic bag. 

“Don’t walk away from me.” Chanyeol’s face looks angry but it instantly softens when he sees Baekhyun’s tears falling from his starry eyes. Little did Baekhyun know the alpha is currently cursing himself into oblivion. “Let me go!” Baekhyun cries in frustration, trying to yank his wrist away. A giant breath of air is sucked in before he hears the latter speak.

“It came out wrong. Just...it’s not an order. Eat three times a day and drink a lot of water. Just be healthy? Okay?” Bipolar much? The omega hangs his mouth open, goosebumps littering his skin from the alpha's touch. To Baekhyun's dismay, his wolf croons as the alpha before him shows his concern for his well being. It takes him off guard. Why has his wolf been acting out so much? Without much of a thought, Baekhyun nods his head to the alpha, realizing that his omega is trying to break free from his confines. Baekhyun's soul twists and he internally scrunches his face in displeasure when he feels his omega trying to take over the reigns. A soft, warm hand startles Baekhyun from his thoughts as it takes his hand, lightly pulling Baekhyun forward to follow the tall male. 

Before the omega can stop it, he lets out a gurgled mewl when the warm hand sends beams of warmth into his body from the slightest touch. He can practically hear the alpha grin. "You can't control your omega can you?" Baekhyun doesn't respond directly, his eyes scrunched in embarrasment, dismay overcoming his features. 

"Don't be self-concious...It's cute." 

"My...um--wolf likes you a lot for some reason. I don't know why but he does." Baekhyun scratches his head with his free hand, feet still scurrying to keep the pace with the alpha's long legs. Chanyeol laughs, his deep voice sounding like a never ending melody to Baekhyun's ears. 

"I wonder..." Chanyeol leads on, his face shielded from Baekhyun's view. The blond omega looks at him in confusion. What is he talking about?

"You wonder...what?" Baekhyun asks, his voice light and confused. It's gruff and tight when the alpha speaks, his lips pull in a slight frown and Baekhyun wonders what is going through his head. 

"Nothing." 

The Omega dorms come quickly into view as they walk alongside each other now, hands still intertwined. It makes Baekhyun's heart flutter. Never has he felt the joy of having someone this handsome, let alone an alpha, hold his hand and protect him from mean bullies. Deep down, there's a slight fear that the alpha will suddenly go away; Baekhyun would get lost in dark sea of shame and doubt, the feeling of melancholy twisting his insides painfully. Fortunitely, no such thing has occured and Baekhyun prays that it will never happen. 

Swiftly taking out his ID badge, the omega presses it against the scanner before he hears a click and the doors open to the dorms. Chanyeol insists on following Baekhyun to his door; which, indeed makes the omega blush at just the thought of the alpha seeing his room. As they arrive, Chanyeol stares intently at the smaller, causing Baekhyun to fumble with his room key and almost dropping it when it reached the key hole. Finally, Baekhyun reaches the safety of his dorm; the smell of mangoes, chocolate, and the relaxing smell of omega. 

He turns around to see Chanyeol standing stifly at the door with his eyes searching for something to look at. It's as if the alpha is trying to avoid looking into Baekhyun's dorm and Baekhyun looks curiously at the alpha when he sees his nose scrunched up. "Do you want to come in? We can eat lunch together if you haven't already?" Chanyeol's eyebrows furrow, trying to conjure up an answer.

"If-If you don't want to that's okay! I was just, uh, asking because I saw you on the field earlier practicing and you were still there when I got back so I just guessed that you haven't eaten lunch yet. But really, it's okay if you don't want to! I'm sorry if--"

"I would love to eat with you, but I don't think I can come in yet." Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol in confusion. 

"What do you mean? I just invited you in?"

"I mean that I don't think I can handle all of the," he waves his hands around in the air, "omega-ness." Baekhyun becomes more confused as he looks at the alpha who's trying to explain himself. "Omega...ness?"  
Chanyeol sighs.

"I don't trust myself...or I should say my alpha in an omega enviornment."

"You were perfectly fine in Defensive Class." 

"That was different...I—look I do not trust myself with the scent of omega around every inch of this apartment. I don't think my wolf can handle it." Baekhyun squirms, his hand scratching his arm in discomfort.

"Does it smell bad?" Baekhyun whispers, his voice softer than the fluffy blankets he sleeps on. Wordless, he hears the older groan.

"God, the complete opposite." Red blooms across the omega’s cheeks, painting his nose and ears with lingering dots of color. Baekhyun can’t be bashful—it may not be his scent the alpha is talking about. Rubbing his palm over his knuckles, Baekhyun smiles lightly to the wood floor. 

“That’s probably Minseok’s scent you’re smelling...he’s my roommate. He’s an omega too, and he always smells really good! I’m quite jealous...I wish I smelled as good as him.” It’s silent and the omega waits for a response as he fiddles with his fingers in anticipation.

”What does his scent smell of?” The question takes Baekhyun back, confusion filtering through his veins; adding into his blood stream. “His scent?” Chanyeol nods, his jet black hair fanning over his forehead in a beautiful wave, one the ocean would be jealous for. Baekhyun takes a moment to realize the alpha’s hair consists of tiny waves on every fiber, making his hair slightly curled. 

“Well, to me he smells like Hibiscus Syracuse and chocolate. But, since i’m not his mate my nose will pick up different scents that dominants won’t smell. Like I can smell a flower scent on someone while their mate would smell strawberries or anything else really. I guess it just depends on the wolf.” 

Chanyeol hums, his mouth etching into a grin.  
”Hibiscus and chocolate you say?” The omega nods.

”Damn. Sadly I don’t smell that at all. My nose is picking up—coconut and...vanilla? Fuck, I didn’t even know that combination would smell that good together.” The blond omega raises his eyebrows as he looks at the alpha. 

“Minseok is the only other person in our dorm...that’s weird you can’t smell him.” 

“Have you ever thought that, say, perhaps you are the one smelling of coconut and vanilla?” 

“I can’t smell myself so, no. But! Minho once did say my scent is very intriguing!” A quirk on Chanyeol’s face goes unnoticed by the omega but the little rumble from the alpha’s chest makes Baekhyun tense his shoulders. “Yes, it is very intriguing.” His voice is low and sounds rough and a threatened growl about to leave his lips. 

“Do you like it? My scent that is.” Baekhyun stares into Chanyeol’s eyes, his voice slightly wavering as he asks the alpha. 

“Let’s just say, I better get going before I start liking it too much.” Their eyes meet in a blurry frenzy, it's sudden but instantly captivating and it makes Baekhyun's fingers curl, feeling as if he was drowning in the dark orbs of the alpha. It goes faster than the omega expected. Time. In one moment, Chanyeol protected him from threatening alphas, the next he bought him food and walked him back to his dorm--and now, he's leaving. A slight shift in the wind and he's gone.  
He leaves before Baekhyun can utter another word, stagger out a confused sound; rendering him speechless as he stares at the empty doorway, the alpha scent lingering faintly in his nose. Baekhyun's heart quivers with sadness, unknowingly confused with the alpha and how he feels when he's near him. Here, there, he is everywhere now it seems, and it's driving the omega crazy. How many days has it been? How many months? Has it even been a month yet? Baekhyun doesn't know, and it is driving him crazy.

He never even said goodbye. 

His fingers move through his hair in frustration, tips lightly scratching his scalp in a hurried frenzy. Baekhyun finds it oh so baffling that the tall man can just come and go as he seems. It's not even a big deal. It is not a big deal...right? The omega wants to cry, why is his wolf--himself acting like this? Why is the alpha stirring all of these emotions up in him? No, never has an alpha been as kind and helpful as Chanyeol but then again, they have never gave him orders either. Technically, Chanyeol took them back but he did still adress his command as orders. "This is so darn confusing."

The blond omega bangs his head against the desk in consternation, avoiding the eyes of a worried Minseok.

It's second block and busy students are scurrying to their next class, per usual. Today, Baekhyun takes his time while walking down the hallways, his mind cluttered with emotions and thoughts, drowning him in a deep pool with no shallow end. Lost in thoughts, the omega doesn't hear a voice call his name at first, until he feels his arm being yanked to the side. "Hey! I called your name about a thousand times!" The grip tightens and Baekhyun doesn't have to be an expert to recognise who's voice it is. He chooses not to look up, avoiding from facing the guy who tripped him just yesterday. 

A pained yelp leaves Baekhyun's parted lips as the alpha's grip tightens further, nails digging into the omega's light blue sweater. Another hand startles Baekhyun, wrapping around the base of his neck, the thumb and middle finger pushing into the skin, hitting his nerves and it makes the omega's shoulder scrunch up instantly at the feeling. The grip on his arm leaves and Baekhyun retrieves his appendage, cradling it. It takes a moment to notice the rude alpha's scent shows a hint of fear, faint, but there. Slowly looking up, Baekhyun sees a large hand gripping the bully's arm, strong and tight. The omega notices a slight twinge of pain on the alpha's face and he secretly smiles in victory. At this point, the blond omega knew who's behind him, but he still would never get used to his deep voice.

"Was I not clear the first time? I said, stay. The. Fuck. Away. Do you want me to beat it into your thick head or are you wanting a death sentence?"

To Baekhyun's shock, the other alpha talks back.

"I don't get it, what do you see in this bitch? He's just some lowlife omega who's trying to fit in. Hey, news flash little girl, the world would be better off without your kind. Omegas are just used to mount and bare pups. Hah, useless little shit." Baekhyun's lips quiver in humiliation and shock.

"I-I'm not a girl--" Chanyeol's hand quickly grips the guy's shirt, almost tearing it.

"That's it! I have had enough of your bullshit. Here's what's gonna happen, okay? You are going to get your scrawny ass out of here or so help me God I will rip out your throat and leave you to die right here on this floor you piece of shit." Chanyeol harshly shoves him away, his stare never relenting. Startled, the omega's legs begin to tremble, slightly scared of the alpha gripping his neck. 

The shorter alpha quirks his eyebrow before giving an unsatisfied huff, "Whatever, losers." It takes every fiber in Chanyeol not to run and rip the guy apart--and Baekhyun senses it, his fingers lightly shaking at the thought. It's scary...he's scary. Baekhyun doesn't like this Chanyeol.

He's moving again, and Baekhyun ends up in the bathroom with nimble fingers digging roughly into his neck and his back being pushed against the wall. He doesn't hear the door lock. There's only the two wolves in the bathroom, the other scents lingering around the bathroom door and to the hallway. Chanyeol's chest is rapidly rising, his breaths shallow and words grazing his tongue. The omega stares at the alpha's chest, eyes crinkling and he lets out a staggering breath. This time, Baekhyun is the first to speak.

"I'm s-sorry." Their eyes don't meet, but Baekhyun senses black pupils on him.

"Why exactly are you sorry Baekhyun?" The words are kind, but his tone is not. 

"For not...standing up for myself." The omega's hands shake, but Chanyeol doesn’t notice. 

“Do I have to personally teach you to stand up for yourself? I mean—what is going to happen Baekhyun, when I'm not here to save the day? Something really bad can happen to you! What would I do then, huh? You have to start taking your Denfensive class seriously...Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun's mouth stays shut and his eyes slowly begin to release tears, one after the other in a slow flow. The omega's eyes never meet the alpha's, and Chanyeol now knows why. A soft tug pulls at Chanyeol's heart and his hands find their way on the younger male's face, rubbing the salty track of tears away from the squishy face beneath them. Baekhyun glances up to see the young alpha staring at him with eyes full of worry.

Slender fingers grab onto large hands, "I'm weak...nothing will change that. I've always," a sniff, "been this way Chanyeol."

A series of low growls ruptures through Chanyeol's throat, cleary aggressive. 

"Even if you can't change, you'll still be you. Don't get too caught up on it." 

What happened to all of the talk about needing to get stronger?

With a meek nod, Baekhyun lowers his head.

A loud whimper leaves Baekhyun's mouth when his Defense teacher leads in the line of tall alphas. To Baekhyun's chagrin, some Betas were here as well, meaning more dominants to deal with. Searching his eyes through the crowd, his brown orbs land on Chanyeol, their eyes meet; causing Baekhyun to avert his eyes in embarrasment. On his left, Kyungsoo looks at him strangely with his eyebrows raised.

“You see someone you like?” It’s meant to be playful, but Baekhyun thinks it’s everything but. A quick glance of frightful eyes shuts Kyungsoo up from making anymore jokes and leaves him quiet as their teacher continues to spill out instructions. 

Same thing as last week.

“Okay, pair up!” 

Instantly, Baekhyun feels eyes on him and if he looks, he knows he’ll be enchanted by those dark eyes. Carefully looking up and avoiding the eyes of the taller (whom is starting to walk towards him), he sees the beta of his dreams laughing along with his friends with teary eyes. Chanyeol is close to him now and Baekhyun contemplates which wolf to spar with.

Jongdae, the beta he’s had a crush on since the beginning of the year or Chanyeol, an alpha that protects him yet is scary. 

Baekhyun shakes his head and decides to make a beeline straight to Jongdae. He’s close and the beta’s scent begins to fill his nostrils with firewood...yet there’s a stronger scent trying to overcome it.

Evergreen.

”Shit,” Baekhyun huffs just as he sees Chanyeol gaining in on him. A finger, Jongdae is a finger away. Just one touch-

“Jong-“

The beta doesn’t turn around in time to see the omega reaching out for him before he’s pulled back by an alpha. A large hand wraps around the omega’s waist, rendering Baekhyun speechless as he briskly gets pulled away.

”Sorry, he has a partner.” Chanyeol’s gruff voice comes from behind Baekhyun’s head and it makes the smaller feel like he’s going to shit bricks. Jongdae stares at them in confusion before turning away to talk with his friends and it makes the omega feel disappointed his crush didn’t try to ‘save’ him like he’s dreamed many times before. 

Chanyeol leads them outside where mats are placed around the field of bright green grass for all of the extra students who can’t fit inside of the gym. There’s a large mat open far into the field, behind all of the others and Chanyeol heads straight there. Small beads of sweat begin to line Baekhyun’s hairline as Chanyeol guides him to the training mat.

What is he going to say? Oh, I messed up so bad!

The omega’s thoughts end when the alpha sets him on that mat and moves to be in front of him. 

He isn’t saying anything and it makes Baekhyun feel self conscious and nervous. Chanyeol just stares and Baekhyun rubs his arms in the uncomfortable silence lacing the air. Only does Chanyeol snap out of it when the coach comes over to complain.

”This isn’t some staring competition! Get to practicing you retards!” 

That would bother Baekhyun on any other day but it blows right over his head as he eyes the alpha’s shoes in anticipation. Chanyeol moves first and he holds onto Baekhyun’s shaky hands. 

“You know what to do.” His tone is dark but it holds some lightness as he guides the omega to his first move. Baekhyun’s hands won’t stop shaking like the first time they’ve worked together and he feels like he’s about to have an anxiety attack. It should be obvious through his scent that his discomfort is on level high but the alpha ignores it. 

“I don’t think I can do this.” Chanyeol’s hands leave Baekhyun to rest at his sides in...disappointment? “You keep psyching yourself out Baekhyun...you won’t be able to do anything if you keep letting your fear beat you.” 

“I...I know.”

”Do you?”

”Yes, alpha.” 

Chanyeol freezes and so does Baekhyun. It’s the first time Baekhyun properly addressed Chanyeol as an alpha and it makes a sudden burst of adrenaline rush through his viens. A power surge moves throughout Chanyeol’s body and it leaves him standing in confusion as his body reacts to one simple word. Never has this happened when any other omega addresses him as an alpha.

Could it be that Baekhyun is his...

”Where’s your birthmark? I’ve been curious what yours is.” Baekhyun holds his breath as he watches Chanyeol.

This is it. Baekhyun would find out if Chanyeol has the same mark as him...if they might possibly be mates.

”I’ll show you only if you beat me. You have to really try though.”

Baekhyun gulps. “Okay.”

It’s almost done, Baekhyun held his ground and gave a mean kick to Chanyeol’s back knee, sending him down without any help from the latter. Chanyeol is between Baekhyun’s legs when the omega’s sweaty hands grab the alpha’s shoulders, about to twist him around when Chanyeol decides to make a sly comment,

“You look pretty underneath me.” 

Bastard is trying to fluster me.

A quick twist and Baekhyun turns to pack a hard kick into Chanyeol’s side, earning him a loud “umpf” from the taller. 

Smiling in victory, Baekhyun begins to sit up only to be twisted and pushed back against the mat with a sturdy chest on his back. 

“You forgot to run, Baekhyun.” The alpha’s breath is right by Baekhyun’s ear, hot and loud and driving him crazy. 

“What happens when someone gets defeated?”

He tries not to whine at how sexy the alpha is being.

”They die?” Baekhyun’s voice is tiny and light.

“Not always...” Chanyeol tilts Baekhyun’s head up, baring his neck, “sometimes they get bitten.”

On cue, Chanyeol sinks his long canines into Baekhyun’s neck, clarifying his dominance over the omega. Chest pressed against the mat with his hands clenching the material, his body goes into overdrive. Blood pumps faster, breath staggering and legs trembling. There’s a slight pain in his neck but it’s faint and the feeling of euphoria washes over his body and his head feels like it’s spinning. 

The teeth are extracted and Baekhyun lies still like a lump on a log. The chest leaves and large hands pull him up but he can barely stand. He has to hold onto Chanyeol for support and almost falls when he feels warm blood running down his neck. 

“Since you worked hard, I will show you my birthmark even though you didn’t beat me.” 

The blond male’s eyes widen as Chanyeol spoke and he stood as straight as he could to show the alpha he was ready to see and listen. Chanyeol rolls up his right sleeve and turns slowly to show Baekhyun his birthmark. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and his heart drops.

Chanyeol has a pheonix birthmark. Just like Baekhyun.

Baekhyun does the only thing he knows what do to. He bolts. 

"Baekhyun, you're here finally! We've been waiting for--oh my God, you're bleeding!" Minseok squeaks. The said omega looks down at his shoulder, panting still from his long run and wincing upon seeing a large bloody patch staining his shirt. Minseok is by his side in an instant and he rushes to their shared bathroom to fetch the first aid kit along with a wet towel. 

"What happened?" Junmyeon comes along now, eyes full of concern but a hint of curiosity. Baekhyun didn't even smell his scent upon arrival. There's a deep sigh, and Baekhyun starts to drip tears of frustration. Frustration of meeting his destined mate, an alpha at that too, his worst fear. He's going to be mated to Chanyeol in the very near future and it's scaring him. 

"Baekhyun?" His shirt is taken off and Minseok tends to his bloody bite, but the hands of Junmyeon are what makes him calm down. Enough to breathe. 

"I...Is it a claim mark? Did h-he...claim me?" He can't see anymore, his vision is blurry and his feelings are too powerful to be kept in. He may be a Taurus but he sure feels like a Cancer right now.

"No, sweetie it's just a bite..." Minseok glances at Junmyeon for help and Junmyeon is quick to chime in. 

"You can't be claimed unless it's mating season, so you're safe Baek." Baekhyun sniffles and lets out a quiet "okay" before taking his face in his hands, tears wetting his slender fingers.

"Who did this to you Baekhyun? Was it an...alpha?" The last part was a whisper but Baekhyun knew Minseok was trying to be sensitive about it. A meek nod follows. 

There's a sound of their door opening and the scent of omega comes in, quickly followed by an alpha's. "Hey, guys, I brought us some food for the movie." Kyungsoo opens the plastic bag he's holding and he drops it on the counter once he sees Baekhyun crying in the bathroom. "Baekhyun?!" Kyungsoo rushes over to him in a frenzy of panic but Baekhyun sees the alpha behind Kyungsoo and lets out a struggled yelp and he rushes to the far corner of the bathroom.

"Kyungsoo, you brought an alpha? Why would you do that?!" Kyungsoo stares blankly with wide eyes at Minseok, before he looks at the alpha standing in the living room, who is looking extremely uncomfortable...and devishly handsome. 

"Jongin? He just accompanied me to buy some foods. He didn't want me to go alone.

"Why does it matter? What happened to Baekhyun?" 

Minseok narrows his eyes at the tall alpha, Jongin, before yelling at Kyungsoo in a soft voice, "He was attacked by an alpha!" 

"What?!" Kyungsoo runs over to hug the crying omega in his arms. His fingers are wet with Baekhyun's blood, not being fully bandaged yet and he feels the omega shaking under him. 

"Did an alpha really attack you?" Baekhyun quiets down slightly, ready to speak about what happened. 

"I'm...I'll tell you, but can you ask your defense partner to leave?" Kyungsoo nods and breaks the news to Jongin as carefully as he can without alerting everyone in the dorm room. 

Jongin agreed silently but doesn't leave without telling Kyungsoo his thoughts. They exit the dorm, and Jongin is the first to speak. 

"I think I may know who did it." Kyungsoo widens his eyes. 

"Who would do that? It's-I'ts so sick." Jongin winces.

"He's one of my best friends and he's been...eyeing Baekhyun for a while, since before they were training partners."

"Training partners? You mean that tall alpha who picked Baekhyun for his partner?" Jongin nods.

"Oh-oh my God. I did this. I didn't pair up with him because I thought he could face his fear of alphas but instead I-"

"Kyungsoo, this wasn't your fault. I picked you as my partner remember? Look, we alphas have this weird, um, way of showing omegas or betas that we like them. We'll go to drastic measures if we have to."

"Biting? Seriously?"

"I'm not saying it's good! I'm just saying we're a little extreme when we find someone we possibly want to mate. Chanyeol just happened to bite Baekhyun for his, um, ownership." Kyungsoo's blood boils. 

"How dare he! When I see him, I'm going to make his life an absolute hell! He will feel my wrath!" 

Jongin laughs and pats the omega's head. "Don't be too hard on Chanyeol. He really likes Baekhyun, he just didn't think what would happen if he bit him. Besides, it wasn't a claim right? It was meant to be playful." 

"Playful my ass...it looks like it hurts."

"It won't if he bit in the correct spot," Jongin smirks and Kyungsoo wants to punch him.

Kyungsoo comes inside and that's when Baekhyun finally tells the three omegas what had happened. 

"At least it's wasn't an actual attack. So that's good."

"I don't know why I'm crying so much, but I asked him about his birthmark and it's the same as mine. He's my mate guys." 

The three unison of "What?!" Is heard throughout the whole omega dorm. 

"Park Chanyeol is your mate?!" Kyungsoo blurts, not fully surprised but still a little bit of shock running through his veins. 

Baekhyun nods. 

"I ran. I had and have no idea what to do! He's my mate! I can't believe I actually have a mate."

"Of course you have a mate Baek." Junmyeon rubs his back. 

"Thanks for helping me guys. I just don't know what to do." This time, Minseok chimes in.

"You have to tell him. He deserves to know." Baekhyun shakes his head, tears lacing his vision again. "I can't." 

It takes time to help the small omega feel better but they finally did after some chocolate covered strawberries and a couple episodes of Men On a Mission. Baekhyun is safely bandaged and his shoulder only hurts a tiny bit, but his body will fully heal it by the day after tomorrow. 

As the hours drift away and his eyes grow heavy, Baekhyun is happy to say he will sleep the night away. 

The week is here. It's mating week. Minseok and Baekhyun's health teacher has prepared them all last week (with luck of not seeing Chanyeol too) and why the protocol was and where to be at all times. During this whole week, Baekhyun can not go anywhere alone without a teacher or leave his dorm after curfew. Omegas can not be alone at anytime during mating season, which could result in unwanted matings or forced, depending on who the alpha or beta is. 

It's scary, nerve wracking and so intimidating. During this week, Baekhyun has to find ways to avoid from seeing Chanyeol. Chanyeol's wolf will be on hyper alert throughout all seven days but it's Baekhyun's wolf that he fears the most. His own could lead him to Chanyeol. What would happen then?

"Come on Baek, time for class."

"This concludes the lesson, now everyone please follow me as I direct you to your next class. Keep up and don't fall behind."

Baekhyun scrambles to get all of his belongings together before the teacher leaves, throwing all of his stuff in his bag, adrenaline coursing through him at the speed of light and his body lurches from his seat once he sees his roommate exit the doorway along with the rest of his class. 

First day of mating season and he's already behind. "Wait!" Minseok doesn't acknowledge he's missing and fear takes over his mind. Baekhyun rushes out into the open hallway, his feet loosing balance and he falls over, his shoelaces tripping him. 

He's alone. Utterly alone. Getting up, he rushes to where his class has turned but a sudden hand yanks him back and he is lead to a large marbled pillar, his back pushed against the back of it. 

He feels his sweat glands overreact and the feeling of pure fear when he smells Chanyeol in front of him. Baekhyun pants, looking at the alpha's face. A spark of warmth and pain tears through his hand as he sees his birthmark fluttering it's wings upon the arrival of his mate. 

Chanyeol grabs his hand, turining it for his eyes to see and a wide grin breaks out onto his face. 

"Hello, mate." 

Baekhyun eyes widen and his hand ignites as he attempts to pull away from Chanyeol. He gets free but only to trip by his laces yet again on the grass, his face smushed in the long green hairs. Then the worst part actually comes into to play.

His heat starts.

His stomach cramps and his hole starts to leak. It's slow at first but then the pace picks up and his body flushes, in heat and in arousal. Chanyeol catches up to him and he lets out a loud growl when he smells the omega's heat. Rough hands manhandle him, and Baekhyun silently cries into the alpha's neck. He's crying not because Chanyeol is going to mate him, but because he wants the pain to be gone. Chanyeol after all, triggered his heat.

Chanyeol lets out deep, possessive growls at wondering eyes as he takes his omega to his dorm room.

"You want to be in your nest right?" Baekhyun's nest, containing his bed and all of the scents that comfort him when he feels sad or scared; and Chanyeol is being nice enough to claim him in his own nest, where he can feel safe.

"Y-yes. J-just help it go away." The alpha growls and picks up his pace as he reaches the omega dorms. There's no one at the front so he lets himself in with the omega's card, and bolts to the stairs and reaches his to-be mate's door in record time. 

He lets Baekhyun down to open the door, which he fumbles with and he almost falls with how hard it is to stand up and another wave of heat hits him and Chanyeol has to hold onto him so he doesn't fall. 

They're in and Chanyeol has his hands all over Baekhyun in a second, running through his hair, over his face and eventually his butt, which is damp from his slick. The scent of Baekhyun's heat overpowers all the smells in his room and Baekhyun leads him to his room, shutting the door quickly to get back to the hot and bothered alpha. Chanyeol presses his face into the omega's neck, inhaling his strong pheromones, but backs away for a short second to confirm Baekhyun's feelings.

"First, we have to get this out of the way. You want to be claimed right? And not just your heat talking?" 

Baekhyun cries and nods frantically, his hands making grabbing motions to the alpha so he can just mate him already. A high pitched whine leaves his lips.

Chanyeol sets Baekhyun on his back on his bed, his blond hair splayed out and his mouth open, panting. Chanyeol gets on top of him, kissing his neck and face, dipping, scenting his neck and Baekhyun lets out a long moan, his head tossed back and his legs spreading in an inviting way. The sane Baekhyun would never act this way, never act out of impulsive desires. This is heat Baekhyun--wolf Baekhyun.

Chanyeol happily takes his place in between Baekhyun's legs, pushing them wider, giving him more access to Baekhyun's body.  
"Shit," Chanyeol groans, looking down at Baekhyun's body, "you're fucking perfect. My perfect omega."

"Alpha-" Chanyeol growls and Baekhyun's dick becomes harder, his breath shallow and he doesn't know what will be of him if he comes without any touch from his alpha. The heat surrounding his body begins to thicken and become unberable; his hands begin trying to pull Chanyeol and his clothes off at the same time, making Chanyeol laugh and break away from the hormonal cloud. 

"Hold on, baby. One at a time." Chanyeol laughs as starts taking of his clothes: shirt, shoes, pants, but deciding to leave his boxers in the last second. "Your turn." The alpha stares at his omega, a smile plastered on his face as he leans down to give Baekhyun a kiss. Their first kiss. It's slow and sensual, tender and deep. Baekhyun and Chanyeol groan in unison, the feeling of finally kissing driving them mad.

Chanyeol's lips are plump and strong, taking lead as he deepens the kiss. He swipes his tongue on the omega's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Baekhyun gladly let's him in, their tongues dancing in a quick frenzy, driving the young omega insane. "Please, Chanyeol--" They break away and Chanyeol sees the desperation on Baekhyun's face, making his blood rush faster and his arousal peak higher. It's at this time, Chanyeol's wolf is clawing, demanding to be let out of its cage and take, take, take.

With all of his willpower, he keeps his wolf at bay, and tries to focus on task at hand; to take care of his mate. 

Baekhyun's shirt is off first, big hands running over his pale chest and stomach, his pink nipples hard like the erection between his legs. His pants follow and Chanyeol lets his hands linger on the exposed thighs, though avoiding the obvious bulge in his mate's pants. Baekhyun notices this and lets out a needy whine when Chanyeol skips his erection and instead puts his hands on his stomach, stroking with his large, warm hands. Slightly glancing up, Baekhyun's nipples are on display and his fingers grasp one, twisting and pinching until it's cherry red and it has Baekhyun yelping into his sheets.

"You look so fucking good Baek." Chanyeol says before closing his lips around the other nipple, sucking and teasingly biting it, never stoping his minstrations on the omega's nipples. Baekhyun's close and the slick coming out of his hole is increasing with every touch of his alpha's fingers and mouth. "I can't t-take anymore, please alpha!"

That's all it took for Chanyeol's wolf to snap. Chanyeol breaks away and there's a string of saliva connected to Baekhyun's nipple and the alpha's mouth, his spit leaving traces of his scent on the omega's body. A happy rumble comes from the alpha's chest before he wipes away the string with his hand.

With quick movements, Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun's boxers down, revealing uncovered skin and Chanyeol wants to mark them up before anything else happens. He sucks on the pale skin, leaving pink and purple marks behind and little trails of red from his nails. Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol's hair and attempts to close his legs from the overstimulation. Chanyeol grins against his skin but pushes Baekhyun's legs down, spreading him wider than before.

At this point, Chanyeol knows it's Baekhyun's omega reacting to his minstrations. The alpha has met Baekhyun's omega on a couple occasions, but he likes this situation the best. 

With one last bite, he comes up for air and stares down for the nth time at Baekhyun. The omega's hair is wild and his face and chest turned into a pretty red. Although, Chanyeol doesn't look his best either and it turns Baekhyun in even more.

Chanyeol situated between his bare legs, his hair in messy curls, his lips swollen and wet, and his eyes are dark with lust.

"You ready baby?" Chanyeol asks, straightening himself up to finally take off his boxers. He teases Baekhyun, dragging them slowly just because he knows his omega is watching him with slit eyes, awaiting to see his girth, his length.

Chanyeol's length finally becomes revealed and it makes Chanyeol groan when the cool air hits his hot groin. He kicks the boxers off of his feet and brings his attention to the small, wet omega in front of him. "I'm going to put so many pups into you." Chanyeol growls as he hovers of the small male, eyes glancing to the omega's length and how Baekhyun closes his legs in shame...to hide his private area. 

"No, no, no, we're having none of that my pretty omega." Chanyeol spreads Baekhyun's legs out again, pushing them to their limit as he leans closer to whisper in Baekhyun's ear, their chests on top of each other and his hot breath against him, "Don't hide yourself from me. I'll see all of you anyway." And Chanyeol smelt it, instead heavier and more prominent; the slick pouring out of Baekhyun that's beginning to get on his thighs and pooling in the sheets under them. It's filthy but so sexy.

"Alpha, just mate me already!" That was the last straw and Chanyeol's alpha fully took over. Chanyeol dives his finger into Baekhyun's slicked hole, stretching him out to get ready for his large length.

A deep groan slips past his lips as he feels the tight, wet walls clinch around his finger, inviting him in. 

'You're so tight baby...tight for me." Chanyeol grunts out, picking up the pace of his finger before adding another one in. Baekhyun lets out a tiny yelp when he feels another long finger being added inside of him, the pain of the stretch scaring him a little. But, the sudden pace slows down and Chanyeol is back on Baekhyun, sensing his discomfort in his scent. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you need me to stop?" Even with Chanyeol's alpha fully takening over, he still never wants the small omega to feel pain and it breaks Baekhyun out of his dazy state. 

"Just...slower." They take their time. Chanyeol has his face buried in Baekhyun's neck, a hand holding his thigh up while the other slowly thrusts into the small boy, stretching him open at the omega's pace. Baekhyun is acheingly hard, his penis rubbing against Chanyeol's toned abdomnem with every jab of the alpha's fingers. He's so close to coming but he knows he can't yet, not until Chanyeol is inside of him. It'd be too embarrassing to come without any stimulation except for being fingered. 

The long chains of deep sniffing and feral growls leave the omega shaking more, but it's nothing compared to the pheromones Chanyeol is permitting through the air. 

Breed. Chanyeol's scent screams the need to breed, take, and dominate Baekhyun. It's smothering his natural scent of evergreen and twisting it to come out more feral, musky even. And it's unraveling Baekhyun piece by piece.

With a loud cry, Baekhyun slips Chanyeol's fingers out of him before wrapping his slender arms around the alpha's shoulder, pressing both of their faces into each others necks, and he whispers into the alpha's ear in a shaky voice,"mate me, please Chanyeol. Please!" 

The loudest and deepest growl left Chanyeol's lips before he manhandled Baekhyun onto his stomach and pushed his thighs up before mounting him. His erection nustled the omega's butt, making Baekhyun spill more slick onto the bed and down his thighs. Two large arms wrapped around Baekhyun's waist to hold him in place but to also keep him up. Chanyeol pushes his face into Baekhyun's neck again before he thrusts his hips up, and enters Baekhyun's tight heat. They both groan in unison, ripping through the heavy air.

"You're so tight and wet for me." Chanyeol growls, pushing Baekhyun's shoulders down, the omega's cheek touching the sheets, but the alpha keeps his nose in his neck to keep sniffing Baekhyun's intoxicating scent. Chanyeol thrusts again, this time slow and taking his time to settle all the way inside of Baekhyun. 

The omega mewls at the feeling of Chanyeol's thick cock tearing him open. His walls widely stretched around the girth and he feels unbelievably full. Another hard thrust pulls Baekhyun down to earth and he grabs the sheets when Chanyeol picks up the pace. His legs are already aching, shaking erratically from the deep thrusts and holding his weight up. The drag of his walls drives Chanyeol crazy and he can't believe he has his little mate under him, unraveling from his penis and the touch of his fingers around his waist. 

Chanyeol's grip tightens around his waist, the possessive hold helps Chanyeol pull Baekhyun back with every thrust, hips meeting in a hard collision, sending Baekhyun forward fast but back faster. Chanyeol keeps thrusting, sending Baekhyun to euphoria, before slowing to grind, getting deeper and it makes Baekhyun cry loudly. He's so close to that bundle of nerves. "Channie--" Baekhyun gasps, his body shaking at the overwhelming amount of pleasure coursing through his body. 

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol groans, his voice authoritive and deep, "I can't wait till you're carrying my pups." he says after a deep grind. "You'll look so pretty and full..you'll be glowing with my pups--our pups, in you," Baekhyun chokes on his saliva, the words from the alpha affecting him greatly. Even in the dark pits of heat, Baekhyun can register what he's saying, what the alpha means and the deep commitment this whole procedure is. Chanyeol wants Baekhyun to have his children, to be his mate and take care of him, protect him. Baekhyun starts crying and the sudden change in his scent makes Chanyeol slow his thrusts down. Albeit, the scent of arousal still hangs in the air along with the omega's erection, so Chanyeol never stops his hips. 

"What's wrong?" The alpha asks, removing his face his mate's neck. Baekhyun sniffles and he stays still, shaking and crying in the sheets. That's when Chanyeol starts to get concerned and he pulls out and moves away to turn Baekhyun around on his back. Baekhyun immediately doesn't meet his eyes.

"Hey..." Chanyeol rubs Baekhyun's cheek, the alpha's thumb carassing his under eye, affectionate and gentle.

"Look at me." And Baekhyun finally does, their eyes meeting and it felt like suddenly all of the cosmos in the universe collided and caused a bright explosion of colors in between their bodies. The feeling is so big and heavy it makes Baekhyun cry more, because there's the mix of emotions inside of it. Love. The biggest cosmo in the explosion is love, dark red and powerful. The feeling grows and Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's hand, the pheonix's wings still fluttering, he kisses the mark and it stings, but in a good way. Baekhyun stares with his glassy, starry eyes as Chanyeol puts the omega's palm on his shoulder, over his birthmark. 

The spark ignites between them and the cosmos errupt around the whole room. "If you need to stop we can...just let me know. I don't want this to be something out of-"

"No! It's not!" Baekhyun is quick to speak, his mind on panic mode and still foggy from his heat. "I can just f-feel how much you..." Baekhyun whispers, "love me." Chanyeol hears it with his wolf hearing and he smiles widely, "I do. I love you Baekhyun. My pretty mate." They kiss tenderly and it makes Baekhyun tear up more. 

"I love you Chanyeol. I just...never thought I'd ever have a mate." Two hands hold Baekhyun's face and Chanyeol rubs his nose against his mate's. 

"Well you do, and I'm right here." So they continue to kiss, this time slower and sensual compared to a couple minutes ago. They pick up on where they were before but the sex is softer and it carries more meaning than it did before. Chanyeol thrusts into his hole, the precum starts dripping within every snap and it triggers the deeper part of Baekhyun's tract to open up, leading to his womb. The sudden suction makes Chanyeol grunt out and his hips start to pick up pace again, groaning after every pull out from the suction from his mate's womb. 

Baekhyun grabs onto Chanyeol before he arches and cums on his stomach and Chanyeol's chest, his body going light and his ass clenches around the thick cock inside of him. The scent of release, potent omega release, hangs in the air and it makes Chanyeol's knot form. With Baekhyun being overstimulated with the consistant thrusts, it causes him to rake his nails down the alpha's back and he lets out sobs from the pleasure. The knot keeps growing until Chanyeol spasms, brink of his orgasm, and he shoves his knot up his womb to finally release his seed just as he moved Baekhyun's head, and bit down, claiming the omega as his own.

It hurts, but the pain is worth it Baekhyun thinks as he stares at his mate's hair, carassing it as his alpha licks up the bite. His body feels like electricity is inside of him and it stops when Chanyeol moves to look him in the eyes, still inside of him. "I love you Baekhyun...I waited all my life for you."

"I love you too Chanyeol."

It is going to be a long week.

"YOU ARE WHAT NOW?" Minseok screams when he sees the young boy's neck, across from him and staring down at his yogurt cup in embarrassment. Minho, next to Baekhyun, laughs as he stares at the awkward confrontation between the two omegas. Sadly, Minseok is the last to know out of the flock of his friends and Baekhyun, not thinking properly, chose the wrong destination to spill the news to his roomate and best friend.

They are in the middle of the dining hall, where students are looking at the three males with wide eyes. Baekhyun motions for Minseok to quiet down before he nods his head, a little smile ghosting his lips. "Does he treat you well?" Minseok asks, and Minho looks at his omega friend with curious eyes, clearly wanting to know the answer. 

"Yes, he does in-fact. He's kind of jealous of," Baekhyun looks at his beta friend, "you." Minho stares at the young boy before laughing and then he goes silent. 

"Shit, should I be scared?" Minseok and Minho start laughing again but Baekhyun stays silently as he picks his ramen. Minho almost chokes on his food and the color leaves his body. "Wait, really? Did you tell him i'm mated?" 

Baekhyun nods, pushing his bangs to the side before he sighs and rests his head on his hand. "Yes, but he's an alpha...so he's always going to be jealous and protective." 

"He's right!" Minseok says, pointing his chopsticks at Baekhyun, "One time, I tried to give Kyungsoo some candy for his heat--you know the chocolates he likes, and Jongin opened the door and practically ran me out because I was in 'his territory'." 

Baekhyun stares at Minseok in confusion. "When was this one time?" 

"Yesterday." Baekhyun gasps.

"Kyungsoo is in heat? Why didn't I know this?!" The two omegas stare at each other and Minho silently eats his sushi. "You haven't had Defense class yet so you wouldn't have known...I mean, its only been a week since they mated but they are always around each other. Granted he's in heat now but still. Makes me sick." 

"It's been a week since mating season Minseok, chill." Minho says, swallowing the last bite of his sushi roll. "When Jinki and I first mated, we had to be around each other for the first month. I'm suprised Chanyeol isn't with Baekhyun as we speak." 

Four eyes turn back to Baekhyun. "He's been busy...his friend Taemin just went into heat recently so he's been covering for him in their shared class." 

"Omega friend huh?" Minseok asks, taking a bite of his food. Baekhyun nods, "Yes, he is. They only share music class together. Chanyeol's been taking extra notes for him since he can't be there...it's nice."

"Maybe a little too nice..." Minseok whispers, jokingly.

"Hey, don't even! You need to still update me about Jongdae--"

"May I interrupt this loud occasion?" A low voice asks and Baekhyun immediately perks up upon hearing his mate's voice. The empty chair on Baekhyun's left is pulled out and Chanyeol sits down without being answered. 

"Hey, baby." Chanyeol says, leaning into kiss Baekhyun on the lips and nuzzle his nose on his omega's sweet neck, inhaling the omega scent his mate lets out. Vanilla and coconut. Baekhyun smiles bashfully, "Hi."

He's happy, they're happy. Chanyeol's dominating scent of evergreen fills the table and it makes Minho squirm uncomfortably. "Um, you're not going to beat the shit out of me right?" Minho puts his hands up in surrender, not wanting to fight the alpha at hand. Chanyeol stares, his aura dark and serious, but he begins to slowly shake his head, offering no ounce of agression. 

"No, you're fine for now." Minho sighs, relieved. 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol when Minseok and Minho pick up a light conversation, capturing the alpha's lips quickly before smiling widely. 

"I love you my alpha." Baekhyun whispers, his heart on his sleeve and his crescent eyes looking up at his handsome mate. The man that protects him and loves him with all of his heart. He's happy. So painfully happy. 

"I love you more my omega."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Thank you so much for reading this! It took longer to upload because I wanted to extend it and make it longer than the other books I write. I love wolf!au so much and wolf chanbaek is the best. Let me know if you want another part! Will Minseok and Jongdae ever get together? Maybe the future for chanbaek or even kaisoo? Let me know!!


End file.
